


【GGAD】出埃及记

by blandbilker



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blandbilker/pseuds/blandbilker
Summary: 2017年的文，一直忘记发ao3存档。考虑到原著or罗琳的设定里盖哥有预知能力，本文里盖哥的设定沿袭了这点，尽管，可能，或许，没有那么神棍。讲的是盖哥一生都在找一样他自己都不知道正在寻找的东西。直到最后的一刻，他终于意识到了自己一直都在找一样他早已拥有的东西。那是他第一次试着去握住它。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	【GGAD】出埃及记

一

盖勒特·格林德沃从一个雪白的预知之梦中醒来，他望着翠绿山谷中的明月和暗夜云彩，梦的雪白余韵散去了，只有无穷的空虚和寂静。  
他做了一个关于死亡的预知之梦，一切连回声也没有。  
预知未来的巫师可以梦到胜败、荣辱、争执和分离，同行者的亲密和背叛，他人的热吻与眼泪，尽管预知者无法预知自己的未来，那也足够给自己提供必要的信息了。  
盖勒特·格林德沃曾经试图反抗过自己的预知之梦，最后它们都是正确的。他早已不再怀疑和否定自己的预知。  
他凝视着月亮，过了好一会儿才冷冷地笑了一声，躺下去翻了个身子继续睡觉。  
盖勒特·格林德沃在那个雪白的梦中，预知到阿不思·邓布利多的死亡。

盖勒特·格林德沃有过很多情人，人世中，初恋往往被看成某种特别的象征，它意味着更多的耐心、冲动和无法自控，关于亲吻、哄骗、烦躁和性，关于初始，也关于最终。  
这些都是世界的组成部分，对于格林德沃而言，恋爱本身或者阿不思·邓布利多本人，和那些他、她并没有区别意义，他像一个初次进入捕猎场的猎手，为第一次用尽足耐心，但现在的格林德沃回头来看，除了对没经验下的“不完美”而产生的烦躁之外，初恋和其他所有爱恋——或者说游戏，都是一个性质的。  
他闭着眼睛再一次陷入睡眠，他现在躺在一棵大树的树干上，藏匿起自己。毕竟大家都以为他现在仍然在纽蒙迦德那个破监狱里，格林德沃总是愿意在力所能及范围内满足他人的一厢情愿。  
格林德沃知道这个世界并不如他所愿的称心如意，可他是如此地热爱、期待着这个世界。

二

盖勒特·格林德沃第一次深刻地意识到自己对这个世界的期待与热爱，是被德姆斯特朗一脚踢出校门。那时候周游完世界的他浑身每条血管都像藏了一只游走球，躲在肌肉和骨骼之间窜来窜去，企图撞翻每一个可以撞翻的东西。他感到激动、焦躁，想要大喊大叫，想要把全部的热情做一件事情——某一种超出世俗其上的伟大利益。他站在世界版图的面前，看着麻瓜们和巫师们的标点闪烁，暗处的星星和明处的空虚，为何巫师们总是要束手束脚藏在黑暗，照顾着弱者而扮演着跛足？他有更伟大的想法，更壮丽的举措，但他不得其所，他看不见那梦想中版图的全貌，也不甚清晰自己要为了这种触手可及但又远在天边的伟大做出什么动静。他是如此地热爱世界、热爱魔法，但现在，好像某个神秘的魔药里差了一味被施了遗忘咒的药剂，他总是找不到具体的发泄点和突破口，他每天都活得横冲直撞又漫不经心，随时都能爆炸出一朵苦艾味的蘑菇云。  
他怀疑自己迟早有天要自燃自爆了。  
这个时候，他做了第一个雪白的梦，在梦里，有一个红头发在对着他笑，“盖勒特！快来呀，看看我们找到了一个怎样古老的传说故事的指向！关于第三个弟弟！”  
在梦里，他感到既荒谬又有种别样的活泼，格林德沃虽然一直都洋溢着狂放的快乐，但他的情绪通常和他人的情绪毫无干系，而那个看不清长相的人的快乐却在雪白中感染了他。  
梦醒了，金发的盖勒特·格林德沃陷入了困惑，他确定自己不可能告诉任何人伊格诺图斯·佩弗利尔的坟墓的秘密，他也不想任何人会知道此时还在他心底萌芽的那关于巫师统治的硕大版图，除此之外，还会有几个同龄人亲密无间地喊他“盖勒特”呢？  
这是不可能的。  
这个时候，楼下的门敲响了，巴希达开了门，惊喜地喊了一声，她大声喊着让盖勒特下楼，见见这位朋友。  
梦里红头发有了清晰的轮廓。红头发盯着一头蓬乱金发的格林德沃，声音可没有格林德沃预知之梦里那么活泼快乐，腼腆得像一只大黄蜂在嗡嗡叫：“你好，我叫阿不思·邓布利多。”  
他看着邓布利多。邓布利多的瞳孔放大，那湛蓝色要被黑色瞳仁挤成薄薄一圈，红发少年的脸红红的，呼吸压抑着急促，好像一只鸟在布袋里振动，  
格林德沃饶有兴趣地伸出了手：“你好，我叫盖勒特·格林德沃。”  
他的笑容让邓布利多面色赤红，神情闪烁，格林德沃感觉自己攥住了鸟的脚。  
“啊哦。”盖勒特·格林德沃想，心底吹起一声口哨。

格林德沃那点低微的口哨声始终在心头萦绕，和邓布利多相识一周后，他确信心底的口哨声嘹亮高亢了起来，因为阿不思·邓布利多的温柔和沉重也没能遮住他的惊人才能，格林德沃在和对方频繁地学术交流中确信无疑：如果这世界上还有什么人可以站在自己身边，与自己施展同等高度份量的身手，大概只有这个年长自己两岁的红头发少年了。格林德沃从未想过自己可能会寻觅到什么人有如此惊人的才能和天赋，并且在都忍受了残酷世界的无情和孤独后，能够对彼此一见如故。他从来不知道这世界上还会有和自己一样才华横溢强大的人。他们必将成不可阻挡之势。他凝视着邓布利多兴致勃勃的脸漫无边际地想，直到沉溺于学术讨论的青年回过神来看着他，脸色噌地变红。  
盖勒特·格林德沃想，我可不能失去未来唯一的左右手。  
他凑上去亲吻了阿不思·邓布利多。

起初，他没有得到回应，格林德沃毫不忐忑，他知道对方是用一种怎么样的快乐和解脱在和自己相处着，即便他从不问起邓布利多个人生活里的痛苦，但孤独可以识别出孤独，格林德沃有时候都快忘了自己是被驱逐出去的了。  
他得到了像花朵一样无害温柔的回应。  
他把他紧紧抱住，一种计划初步得逞的狂喜笼罩住了年轻的格林德沃。  
他不会让他离开了。

格林德沃热爱世界，热爱魔法，热爱巫师们。他珍惜这世界带给自己的每一点特别和精彩，他不关心普世价值，毫无同理心，不对世界、古老传说、神圣物品产生敬意，他喜欢大笑、喜欢打破一切僵局与期待，他热衷于冒险，并游走在他人理智的最后防线上获取最大高收益，他从未停止过尝试，也从不放弃最后一丝希望——即便不为同类理解，德姆斯特朗把他开除的时候，他除了笑了几声也没说别的话了。  
现在，未来慢慢拨开了迷雾，那伟大的版图逐渐清晰起来，在和邓布利多的交谈中他逐渐意识到他们两者的区别——邓布利多每次都温顺认真地聆听格林德沃高昂的畅谈和规划，并对每一种新奇的魔法感到好奇和赞美，他本质上是个温和的、普世价值上的好人，尽管他很少直面发表自己的看法和意见，他习惯于把自己藏在某种沉默和阴影里，那也不能阻止格林德沃窥见他那本真的、雪白的灵魂。  
格林德沃不在乎。  
一切都是魔法，爱情也是如此。他不在乎两人最终的愿望是否一致，他只希望达到最后的结果和目的。 他比谁都需要诱捕乃至完全捕获邓布利多，这个红头发甚至值得自己和盘托出未来的计划，并在讨论中把那个计划完全实体化。  
他告诉了阿不思关于伊格诺图斯·佩弗利尔的坟墓的秘密。阿不思和格林德沃重温完这个故事，并各自找寻了一番踪迹后，阿不思画出了一个记号，由圆、三角形和竖组成。格林德沃看着这个简单的标记，仿佛看到所有的政治理想已经掌握在自己和阿不思手中。  
他俯身亲吻第一个吻的时候阿不思双眼会瞪大，蓝色漫出，在吻了第一秒后把嘴唇稍微分开一点，给对方一个反应时间，接着把第二个吻印上去，停顿三秒再把舌头探进去，会得到热烈的回应，邓布利多的心跳会加速得很快，蓝眼睛闭上来，睫毛颤动着好像风暴中的蝴蝶触角，当亲吻快结束的时候要把眼睛闭上，慢一些睁开，这样睁开眼睛的邓布利多看到自己闭着眼睛，会感到被爱。  
这个亲吻快结束了，格林德沃闭上了眼。

三

“这会有伤害、抵抗和流血。”  
“没什么任何伟大的变革是温和的，我的朋友，这难道不是我们的梦想么？它一度只是我的，但现在属于我们的，嘘，安静一点，别动，”格林德沃压低了声音，用一只手指压住嘴唇，另只手拉过阿不思的手臂，亲昵地安抚着躁动不安的男朋友，那上面有一道阿不思没觉察到的新鲜伤痕，格林德沃轻轻把它抹去了，并不追问伤痕的由来，“伟大的变革是因为要带来伟大的利益。如果他们无法理解我们给他们带来算数般精确的幸福，我们有责任强制他们成为幸福者，”格林德沃轻轻地亲吻着已经看不见的伤疤处，声音低沉柔和得好像天使着拨动催眠的竖琴，“这难道不是正确的么，难道不是你我一直渴望的么，难道不是你所想的么，你所想的也就是我所想的，伟大的利益，我们的死圣标记。”  
阿不思沉溺其中，他蓝色的眼睛里全是格林德沃的身影：“……是的，为了伟大利益。”

陷入爱河无法自拔的阿不思并不知道，他的盖勒特引用麻瓜书本中的那句话后面还有一句，被他狡猾的小男朋友给吞掉了。“……但是在使用武力之前，我们先使用文字语言。”  
确定自己将会统治麻瓜的盖勒特·格林德沃捏着阿不思寄来的信件，甜蜜地笑了起来。  
一切都是游戏，一切都是战争，唯有结局才是一锤定音的真相，它是强者胜出的证明。  
感情不过是一种筹码，这种毫无价值的幻觉也是某种短处和把柄，值得用来交换自己需要的东西，得到通行者和力量。格林德沃大概有预感到什么可能会成为自己和阿不思前进的阻碍，可笑的家人、朋友，他可得把这些障碍全都给扫除了。

格林德沃的捕捉计划实施得很顺利，阿不思很快就要和自己一同踏上改变世界、找寻永不会输的魔杖、起死回生的魔法石和躲避死神追踪的隐形衣了了，他们订好了日子，阿不思甚至准备好了相应的魔药和地图。有时候吗，格林德沃在深夜醒来，想到即将沸反盈天的辉煌未来，阿不思将配合自己碾平一切障碍，他就感觉到自己的床头仿佛站立着一只看不见的凤凰，那神鸟的脚上拴着链子，而链子的另一头则紧紧地被格林德沃攥在手心。  
在这个节骨眼上，阿不福思出现了。 

阿利安娜倒在地上的时候，格林德沃的愤怒和失望使他夺门而出。那天晚上，格林德沃蜷缩在床上，痛苦和失败的灰暗席卷了他的全部，他的身心仿佛中了钻心咒，痛苦得几乎不成人形，近在咫尺的梦想破灭了，几乎已经成型的版图一刹那碎成粉末，因为阿不思不可能再同他去实现那伟大计划形成不可阻挡之势了，他仍然得是一个人去实现伟大利益。  
格林德沃的害怕、失望最终都被愤怒和背叛之情替代了，想想自己在这两个月里为了笼住阿不思花了多少的心血，而阿不思也都答应了，那伟大的利益！被一个疯癫的妹妹和一个愚蠢莽撞的弟弟搅黄了！  
不过，沉溺在愤怒失败太久并不是盖勒特·格林德沃的作风，第二天，他便消失了。

葬礼如期举行。

四

盖勒特·格林德沃在没多久后成为了黑魔王。他有过很多情人，也有过一些小小的惊喜，他有过激动，也有过死里逃生，他犯下了更多的杀人之罪，但那不过是某种必要的手段，他不再是一个因为某个黑魔法咒语的失控杀人而彻夜不能入眠的少年了，当他犯下错误的时候，他会严苛地责备自己，极速想出应对措施，并在日后更小心谨慎。  
他的魅力和自信使他每一天都比昨天站在更高远的位置，他不信任任何人，对一切都报以嘲讽。  
他没有涉足英国，同样，英国没有干涉到他，现在，想起他的初恋，格林德沃除了感觉自己实在漏洞百出之外，并没有过多的想法，至于阿不思·邓布利多——格林德沃认为死性不改的阿不思迟早会被柔软的情感这种愚蠢的东西给活活害死。  
格林德沃冷笑了一声，优柔寡断的阿不思，再强大也不过是笼中之鸟，多无聊。

像是遵循某种奇怪的约定，他和邓布利多——现在我们应该喊阿不思为校长了——这位霍格沃茨校长始终不再见面，踏入英国和踏出英国似乎是格林德沃和邓布利多永恒的禁忌，他们都没有想过和对方真的来一架，即便对方做出了多么辜负自己信任的事情。  
那死圣标志物始终都被双方铭记着。

1945年的那场万众瞩目的对决，盖勒特·格林德沃输了。  
他和邓布利多客客气气地商量了一下度过无期徒刑的地方（其实他没什么选择余地，再说，他们早就不是做不到情绪管理的青少年了），两位了不起的巫师就一起去了格林德沃自己亲手建造的纽蒙迦德监狱。  
纽蒙迦德的大门写着：“为了伟大利益。”  
格林德沃挑衅地等着老情人的多嘴多舌，但阿不思只是端详着那几个字，没有说话。  
他们去了最高的一层塔。  
阿不思凝视着他，好像他们从不相识似的，那双蓝眼睛里再也没有任何火焰、人影和放大的瞳孔了。  
格林德沃看到了一个完全陌生、几乎无性的巫师校长，站在自己的对面，以一种例行公事的态度前来羁押自己入狱，而当这位校长看到三角、圆圈和竖条的时候，黑魔王没有忽略掉那顿了一秒的呼吸。  
盖勒特感到了一种久违的恶意愉悦，好像规划了这么久，没有成就什么，但也毁掉了什么。  
他俯身亲吻了一下带着半月眼睛的老情人，感受着阿不思因受惊而勉强压抑的勃然愤怒，微笑着和他道别，并不在看霍格沃茨校长一眼。  
石墙的最后一块石头严密地堵住了他的去路。  
这所监狱毕竟是自己造建的。

盖勒特·格林德沃很久没有做预知之梦了，即便是做了，他也不再愿意记得。  
圣诞节之前，他在监狱里做了第二个雪白的梦。  
梦里，阿不思·邓布利多站在厄里斯魔镜面前，身边是个小男孩。  
男孩问他在镜子里看到了什么，阿不思说自己拿着一双羊毛袜子。  
盖勒特站在他们背后，看到了阿不思的魔镜里，倒映着阿利安娜、阿不福斯和他一起坐在家中花园里，远处本该有巴希达姑婆的小房子，但被抹去了。  
盖勒特从梦中醒来，他抖了抖薄薄的被子，冷得胡子发抖，他没有理会梦中被抹去了踪迹的小房子，反而开始思考为什么预知之梦里可以看到另个人眼里的厄里斯魔镜，如果他站着魔镜面前，会看到什么呢？  
格林德沃感到愤愤然了，自己老实地坐在这座该死的塔里，已经把时间和空间都忘记了，而这该死的预知之梦提醒着自己，羁押自己的那个坐在霍格沃茨的温暖火炉旁，一边烤火，吃着柠檬雪宝，一边从自己的羊毛毯子上摘下福克斯掉的毛。  
格林德沃决定离开自己亲手建造的这个黑暗之所。  
他在纽蒙迦德呆了这么久，终于决定要出来逛逛。

五

盖勒特·格林德沃逛了大半年，在一个美丽得让他会想起十六岁那年夏日的戈德里克山谷的地方，做了一个雪白的预知之梦，在白色的空阔梦境里，他预知到阿不思·邓布利多的死亡。  
格林德沃继续着他的旅行，他和这个世界脱离了太久太久，以至于丝毫不清楚如今的形式了，他像是一个突然退休的老人，不再想只手为天，对于那伟大的利益和辽阔的版图，诡谲狂暴的默默然和永无止境的黑魔法，古老传奇的神话以及曾经的辉煌巅峰，他仍然感到激动，就好像一个人活在内陆的人想念曾经的大海一样，他偶尔也会考虑到那些老情人和老伙伴们的死活，但这一切都好像麻瓜才会拍出的一动不动的照片蒙着一层厚灰似的。  
他仍然是伟大的巫师，只是有点……疲惫了。  
在第二个圣诞节的时候，他见到了阿不思·邓布利多。

阿不思·邓布利多对盖勒特的到来没有感到吃惊，霍格沃茨现任校长把自己陷在椅子里，福克斯在一旁啄毛，校长在烤火的时候把自己紫色星星袍子上的鸟毛给摘下来，阿不思把头抬起来，用半月眼镜凝视了一会儿盖勒特，然后继续摘除身上的鸟毛。  
这一切都很符合盖勒特的猜想，这位黑魔王——也许改加一个“前任”——还带着一包柠檬雪宝。  
阿不思吃了柠檬雪宝，他们没说话。  
实际上，盖勒特觉得没什么话好说。  
镜子里浮现出盖勒特的样子，他老了很多，奇怪的是，阿不思看上去也老得很快。他们几乎是同一个老法。  
这不应该，盖勒特带着一种几乎是恶意的愉快想，他坐在这个辉煌的地方……  
“和你并没有多少区别。”阿不思头也不抬地说，几乎吓了盖勒特一跳。  
盖勒特不再和他争辩了，想起自己受过的苦楚，他只是冷冷地笑了一声。  
“说实话，盖勒特，”阿不思用一种不怎么温和的温和口气说，“你并没有什么变化。”  
“还是你爱过的那个盖勒特？”格林德沃用温柔的口气问出最尖刻的话。  
“……”阿不思对这个回避不谈，过了好一会儿才沉沉开口：“你明知道这世界上没人和另外一个人完全相同，但你仍然会拿自己作为标准来衡量他人。看看你，再看看我。”  
盖勒特可不知道阿不思和自己有什么好看的，他们只是两个老头而已，他只知道他们曾经是相同的。  
“……世界永远是年轻的，横冲直闯。我们已经成为老头了。”  
盖勒特看了一眼神叨叨的老情人，觉得阿不思前所未有地失去了他的魅力，盖勒特曾经确信自己是完全了解阿不思的，即便在短短两个月的夏天他们分道扬镳了之后，盖勒特也仍然坚信能看到阿不思本质的人只有自己，现在，阿不思像是一尊石化的偶像，站在那里，说着无聊的、腐朽的话。  
阿不思转过身凝视着头发不再是金色的初恋情人，真奇怪，虽然他们的模样变得很大，但盖勒特化成灰他大概都认识，盖勒特站在那里，像是一个快要秃顶的、满脸褶子的石化梦想，提醒着霍格沃茨校长一切都已经过去，而一切也已经不再来得及。  
阿不思笑了，他的蓝眼睛在十八岁夏日之后已经鲜少流露出最真挚直接的感情，但这一刻，面对着纽蒙迦德的唯一囚徒，阿不思仿佛重新再现了几十年前的活力——他一度以为它们永远不可能再生了：“哦，盖勒特，我知道你会怎么想，即便不用摄神取念术，我也知道，我怎么会不知道呢？你以为我还怨恨你吗？阿利安娜和阿不福思的事情，都是因为我自己的失败。我早已不再迁怒于你。”  
盖勒特实在是忍不住了：“我从来不知道，当霍格沃茨的校长当久了，会变得如此傲慢、自大。如果宽恕他人能带给你道德上的圣洁感和解脱感，我很荣幸我此趟行程的意义，也感谢你现在也没喊人把我给押回纽蒙迦德。阿不思，你知道吗，如果说我们中有个人是背叛者，那个人从来不是我。既然家庭、正义和麻瓜们对你是如此的重要，你迟早有天会为他们丧命。”  
阿不思在火光中看着盖勒特，深深地：“你真的从未改变，我也并不奇怪我曾经爱着你。”  
“现在，你终于承认你也失策过，爱过一个让你蒙羞的囚徒？”  
“你并不让我蒙羞，盖勒特，”阿不思平静地说，“是我让我自己蒙羞。”  
盖勒特看了一眼阿不思，发现这个人的眼睛是完全的蓝色，既没有火焰，也没有任何人像，阿不思终于变得没有心了。  
盖勒特哈哈笑了一声，就离开了。

有时候，我亲爱的读者们，有没有预知之梦看样子也没什么了不起。因为阿不思没有去追逐越狱的盖勒特，校长仿佛等着盖勒特越狱来找自己撒气已经很久了。现在，和老情人不欢而散的邓布利多校长，站在圣诞节的炉火前很久很久，喃喃自语道：“难道我们不都是在坐牢吗？盖勒特。这一切都会过去了。”

六

格林德沃离开霍格沃茨后，他想休息一下，便重新回到了纽蒙迦德。他看到纽蒙迦德上的“为了伟大利益”这几个字，感到嘲讽。他回到了最高的黑塔里，重新把石块凝滞到一起，恢复成阿不思将他亲手送入监狱时的样子。  
他待在囹圄之地，感到平和。

格林德沃做了最后一个雪白色的梦。  
在梦里，他看到了邓布利多寻找魂器的时候傻乎乎地受到了戒指的诅咒，他在一年后就得死了，一个没鼻子的鼻涕虫一样的家伙——梅林啊，他当然知道那是谁——和黑头发巫师的画面，黑头发和阿不思在密室中商量，最后，校长死在了阿瓦达索命咒下。  
这次雪白的梦前所未有的吵杂着，让格林德沃的头痛起来。在梦中他看到了阿不思具体的死况。格林德沃从又冷又薄的被子里爬起来，就算没有明亮的炉火和镜子，他也知道自己被这个吵闹的预知之梦弄得眼圈发黑。  
盖勒特·格林德沃——现在，也许我们该同情地喊他一声盖勒特了——心里满是恶意的快乐，又是怜惜之情，很难说这位曾经叱咤风云的黑魔王为什么心底会突然涌现一股复杂的柔情，或许是他初恋情人的死亡让他感到了一些生平罕见的怜惜，但同时这股柔情里又夹着鄙夷和憎恨。盖勒特突然动用能力把石块推出一块来，望着外面璀璨的阳光，即便是纽蒙迦德着永恒的地狱，也阻止不了春天的欣欣向荣。  
盖勒特想到此生做过的这几个雪白色的梦，知道这梦境的主人仍然坐在椅子面前处理着永远不会减少的工作，那只凤凰也还在孜孜不倦地掉毛，黑色的阴影逐渐笼罩了大地，巫师们提都不敢提一个丑八怪的全名，麻瓜们仍然活在弱者的美梦中无忧无虑，那些斗争和角力永远不会停止。  
这花花世界多么精彩，又多么残酷，它确实永远年轻，永远横冲直撞，它并不在乎谁要永恒地牺牲成为辉煌的恒星，又有谁会永恒地陨落成为暗淡的陨石，反正总有新鲜血液让它沸腾。盖勒特想起未来的阿不思将会如愿以偿牺牲自己，按照自己的计划，连根拔起小汤姆·里德尔和他的爪牙们，他发现这个没有了心的校长才是真正地期待着、热爱着这个世界的，这才是那个忧郁的早年丧父、后又丧母，妹妹被初恋情人失手弄死，弟弟和自己决裂的霍格沃茨校长的本真面目，是不是很老套？而盖勒特发现自己在热爱这个世界的时候，是在真正地憎恨着它，为了一切的亲密和爱意，为了一切的背叛和回避，为了一切的冷漠和否定。  
他想到阿不思终将得偿所愿地死掉，而自己——说实话盖勒特对长命不死并没有那个塌鼻子家伙的偏执狂热——也会有死的一天，但自己一定会比阿不思长寿。

盖勒特第二次从纽蒙迦德出走的时候，他相信那胡子开始又白又长的霍格沃茨校长也知道的。但既然他们仍然维持着某种微妙的平衡和默契，盖勒特此次的出游还挺顺利的。  
盖勒特走过了很多很多地方，用一种年轻的时候不会拥有的目光和心态，下着大雪的山谷，人头狮身蝎尾兽和客迈拉兽从他身边走过，两只危险的神奇动物发出可怕的低吼；长角水怪在满月的夜晚唱出少女的哀歌，它们额头上硕大的宝石折射出月亮光辉；匈牙利树蜂站在山顶咆哮，它的发情期到了，需要诞生出新的小龙蛋；盖勒特路过自己曾经的大本营，那里也有阳光明媚的地方，蒲绒绒在老旧的阁楼木板上蹦跶着，跳跃着；在一望无际的平原上，他睡在枯草堆里，气压骤低，雷鸟挟着庞大的气流呼啸而来，发出凄厉的叫声，那声音让盖勒特想起某只掉毛老凤凰被踩着尾巴毛了似的。  
他也有过危险的时候，他看到了食死徒和摄魂怪的游荡，他也看到了阿瓦达索命咒和钻心咒下傲罗的惨状，他有次掉到了海崖下，被气流和嶙峋的岩石撞击得动弹不得，软爪陆虾在他身边爬来爬去，他望着冬日里惨淡的一滴太阳，好像一滴鲜血滴在天空的额头上，大海在汹涌着咆哮，好像曾经有人分开了能让人万劫不复的海水，赤着脚穿过去，又用木头棍子让海水合并。  
盖勒特不知道自己还能寻找什么、还在希望什么。  
他回到了纽蒙迦德，并再也没有出来过。

他做了人生中最后一个预知之梦，是小汤姆·里德尔在刨坟之前来找他。  
他闭上了眼，知道一切都结束了。

七

盖勒特·格林德沃作为一名让人闻风丧胆的黑魔王，他既没有醉心于长生不老，也没有过早死亡。他活了115岁，也许是116岁，反正就是这么多，这正是巫师中一个相对平均值的寿命，其实他本可以活得更久一点的。就好像阿不思·邓布利多，伟大巫师，他也就活了116岁。


End file.
